Acrylic resins are known as one of the materials excelling the most in weather resistance among plastic materials. Films with methylmethacrylate as a main component are being used for the purpose of laminating over various plastic materials to curb the deterioration in the weather resistance of these. Thereamong, acrylic resin films consisting of acrylic resin containing a rubbery material excel in transparency, weather resistance, flexibility, processability, etc. For this reason, acrylic resin films are pasted on the surfaces of resin molded articles, woodworking manufactured goods, and metal molded articles, and used as a skin material for building material applications such as vehicles, furniture, door materials, window frames, baseboards or bathroom interiors; masking films; or films for high luminance reflective material coatings.
In order to impart sufficient weather resistance to these acrylic resins, it is desired to have a benzotriazole-based ultraviolet absorber and hindered amine-based light stabilizer contained.
Patent Document 1 discloses the use of a low-molecular-weight hindered amine-based light stabilizer.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 4406304